


Reestreno

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"‒Scott no tardará en llegar ‒advierte Stiles con voz débil, por eso de darle un intento a la decencia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reestreno

Stiles entra en la casa con el equilibrio a punto de rendirse.

‒¡Derek! ‒saluda sin mucha energía, para no volcar la carga que aguanta precaria en sus brazos‒. ¡Derek, estoy aquí! Te traigo lo que me has pedido ‒su voz se devuelve a sí misma como un boomerang. Al caer el sol y el volumen del bosque, el eco se apodera de las paredes y Stiles no termina de acostumbrarse, y a veces se pone a hablar a susurros sin darse cuenta (Scott está en fase cotilla con la vida y Stiles prefiere que no descubra ciertas cosas todavía, así que afina tú el oído, que para otras cosas sí que sí, eh) ‒¡Derek! ‒vuelve a llamarle, antes de rendirse y apelotonar la carga a los pies de la escalera. Stiles suspira y se quita los zapatos. 

Los escalones segundo y tercero siguen crujiendo, pero el décimo hace tiempo que dejó de ser una trampa mortal, y aún así Stiles siempre se lo salta, porque tiene pocos vicios pero los cría bien. La barandilla está cubierta de polvo que se le pega en las puntas de los dedos cuando se apoya sin pensar. Se sacude las manos a palmadas mientras llama de nuevo a Derek, y por fin un estoy aquí resuena en una de las habitaciones a oscuras, y rebota suavemente por toda la casa. 

Stiles empequeñece los ojos al entrar al cuarto y a penas logra vislumbrar la cama contorneada con el hilillo de voz que se cuela entre las ventanas mal cerradas. 

‒¿Derek? 

Una mano en la cintura le sobresalta y Stiles siente su pecho estremecerse en uno de sus Ataques Al Corazón Controlados, habituales en su vida desde que tomó por buena la idea de salir con un tío al que no le crujen los pasos en la madera. Derek se aprieta contra él, las manos extendidas sobre su vientre, la boca abierta y húmeda en su nuca. 

Huele a disolvente y a cansancio, y Stiles se inclina sobre su cuerpo cómodamente, porque llevan todo el día rondándose y mirándose y hablándose sin tocarse, y así será hasta que terminen de poner todas las cosas en su sitio. Robarle momentos al día es difícil, y la noche les puede cada vez más. Sólo de vez en cuando les toca un momento así, a media tarde, y tienen como una especie de pacto tácito para aprovecharlos en cuanto asomen. Derek hace honor al acuerdo y le muerde el cuello sin fuerza, un pellizco suave en la garganta que le cae en picado al estómago. 

‒Scott no tardará en llegar ‒advierte Stiles con voz débil, por eso de darle un intento a la decencia.

‒Erica ha llamado ‒responde Derek, tranquilo‒. Llegarán a las siete. Tenemos tiempo ‒mientras habla le va bajando la cremallera de la chaqueta, y cuando la deja caer al suelo, Stiles tirita con el frío de diciembre todavía calado en los huesos. 

En contraste, Derek escuece, con la camisa arrugada y cálida en los pliegues, la piel de debajo encendida y sus labios calientes sobre los de Stiles. Le hunde en la cama con la presión de cada beso, y emite tanto calor que el espacio entre ellos se espesa. Derek le ahoga sin prisas, su lengua en la boca de Stiles acaparando, quitándole el aire, y la saliva, lamiéndole los dientes y la piel resbalosa. Stiles se escapa un segundo para morderle la mejilla, lo agarra por el culo y les hace chocar en el medio, y se están restregando el uno contra el otro como cuando hacían esto con otro tipo de prisas. Stiles enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Derek y durante minutos enteros es sólo eso, las caderas siguiéndose frenéticas al roce y ellos besándose, mordiendo, haciendo memoria. 

Una de las manos de Derek se pierde debajo del cojín, en gesto de estar buscando algo, y Stiles sonríe contra su mandíbula. 

‒Vamos al grano, ¿eh? ‒dice socarrón, mientras se despasa el pantalón. 

‒Hay tiempo, pero no tanto ‒responde Derek con un tinte de frustración en la voz. Stiles le besa el hombro por solidaridad y porque los dos saben cuánto vale la pena la complicación. Pero ninguno cambia el ritmo. Los besos se aceleran pero las manos van lentas, cuidadosas y dedicadas a cada parcela de piel que queda al descubierto. Se deshacen de los pantalones de Stiles y él le quita la camisa a Derek, ríe cuando éste pretende escapar de sus dedos fríos, pero vuelve enseguida, gruñe con intención cuando Stiles le repasa la columna con las uñas y termina con las manos debajo de los pantalones ya despasados. Stiles tira de las costuras y Derek colabora, tiembla cuando se queda completamente desnudo y Stiles no titubea y le recorre la línea del culo con los dedos.

Está húmedo de sudor y de ganas, pero Stiles se lleva el índice a la boca, lo chupa mientras Derek le mira con los ojos como platos, su aliento impregnando el aire que Stiles respira cada vez con más dificultad. Cuando vuelve a tocarle, le mete la punta del dedo mojada en el cuerpo, Derek se muerde el labio tan fuerte que Stiles se estremece. Le besa las marcas con suavidad, le recuerda con voz pastosa eh que no hay nadie y se traga el gemido vibrante que recibe como respuesta. 

Le abre un poco con saliva porque a Derek le gusta que cueste y que el momento se alargue, le encanta tener los dedos de Stiles dentro. Pero no tienen tanto tiempo y Stiles no tarda en buscar a tientas el lubricante. Derek le para antes de que abra la botella, le cuela los dedos entre las capas de ropa y le quita el jersey, y la manga larga de debajo. Con la camiseta se detiene, desliza las manos por la tela porque entretenerse en lo previo le gusta, y Stiles se mueve agitado contra las sábanas, pensando en todas las veces que Derek se lo ha follado vestido porque él también tiene sus vicios, y no ha llegado todavía el día en que Stiles le haya boicoteado alguno. 

Derek le rasca el vientre y la línea del esternón, le lame la raya que la manga corta le ha dejado a medio brazo, y le tira del dobladillo para hundirle bien la lengua en el hoyuelo de la garganta, la otra mano tocándole la polla a través de la ropa interior, rodeándole y apretando con suavidad. Me voy a correr si sigues así, jadea Stiles contra su oreja y Derek deja de torturarle pero le arrasa la boca, lento y sucio, todo lengua y dientes machándole los labios. Venga, hazlo, dice Derek con los ojos cerrados y Stiles traga saliva, las ganas de hacerlo y las ganas de retrasarlo en conflicto. Cualquier otra vez le habría dado la vuelta a Derek en la cama y, sí, le habría metido los dedos pero le habría chupado la polla hasta que se corriera en su boca, y luego habrían follado despacio, con las manos de Derek en sus caderas, marcando el ritmo siempre más paciente. Pero no pueden faltar más de media hora para las siete, y los minutos ya no son sólo de ellos. 

Hace tiempo que no hacen esto y Stiles pregunta, tiene que preguntar, estás bien, te hago daño y Derek niega con la cabeza, suelta aire a trompicones y no, no, qué va, tócame, ahí, ahíahíahíStiles, y Stiles sigue moviendo dos dedos dentro de Derek, los dobla, los abre en el espacio estrecho y caliente. Se le nubla la vista y la garganta se le torna seca y rasposa porque no deja de hablar, de decirle a Derek, venga, Derek, Dios, eres te echado de menos, y te quiero, dime qué quieres, dime que quieres más. Hasta que Derek empieza a quebrarse y no le acierta en la boca, le cubre de besos torpes las mejillas, la mandíbula, la frente. 

Stiles le quita los dedos y se incorpora, obliga a Derek a hacerlo con él y le empuja hasta que su espalda choca con la cama, y Stiles se cuela entre sus piernas. Se les acaba el tiempo. Y aún así Stiles espera, espera con gotas de sudor goteándole del pelo a la espalda y cada nervio del cuerpo en ascuas, espera hasta que a Derek le vibran las pestañas de placer y le hunde las yemas de los dedos en el culo, le pide que empiece a moverse. Stiles le muerde la clavícula y sale de él poco a poco, y vuelve a empujar y ya no para, no para. A cada balanceo se deslizan un poco en la cama, Derek deja caer la cabeza por el borde y Stiles le sujeta bien por las piernas, escupe sílabas y saliva contra el reverso de su rodilla. La puerta de la habitación está abierta y la casa les multiplica los murmullos. Stiles se acuerda cuando este lugar le daba miedo y no quería entrar por nada del mundo, hasta que Derek se lo pidió y le cogió la mano al subir por las escaleras, le dijo salta este escalón, y ahora Derek le pide más fuerte, más, _StilesStiles_ , y Stiles se lo da, como aquella vez, como todas desde entonces. 

Le rodea con la mano y a Derek se le curva todo el cuerpo en una onda, se aferra a la camiseta de Stiles y se corre gritando su nombre. Stiles ríe sin una gota de aire, le besa en la sien y en el pómulo y embiste casi con agonía unas últimas veces, con la voz de Derek recitándole guarradas húmedas y calientas en la oreja, manos firmes sobre sus caderas. Stiles se corre con la lengua de Derek dentro de la boca arrancándole el gemido, y todo su cuerpo se estremece y hierve, va al extremo de su energía y le asfixia los sentidos. Cuando se pasa y le vuelve algo de lucidez, se siente como después de recibir una paliza, pero al revés. No puede ni moverse, ni dejar de sonreír y morderse el labio. 

Es Derek quien le empuja suavemente fuera de su cuerpo, revierte de nuevo posiciones y Stiles se deja manejar, se deja caer sobre el colchón y acoge el peso de Derek de nuevo sobre él, tan reconfortante y sólido mientras toda la habitación sigue girando. 

Stiles respira profundamente y cierra los ojos. Derek apoya la cabeza sobre su vientre, le acaricia el interior de la muñeca y aprieta un poco con el pulgar, como si estuviera contando el pulso. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, comenta con poca voz, y Stiles deja escapar una carcajada seca. 

Entonces, suena el timbre.

‒Mierda ‒dice Derek, sin más. 

La modorra se les pasa de golpe. Los dos saltan de la cama y Stiles busca a tientas por las paredes hasta que _Derek_ da con la luz, y en el reloj despertador de la mesilla marca que son las 19.05. De vez en cuando, para este tipo de cosas, también va bien que Derek tenga habilidades sobrenaturales varias, porque en menos de cinco segundos va al baño y vuelve con una toalla húmeda, y por el camino vocifera un YA VAMOS que no sólo habrán escuchado Scott y Erica, sino probablemente también todo Beacon Hills.

‒Somos lo peor ‒dice Stiles sacando pantalones limpios del armario.

‒La camiseta, Stiles ‒le advierte Derek aún con voz ronca, y Stiles insiste, somos lo peor de lo peor, y Derek le besa mientras le sube los pantalones, y date prisa, date prisa, no, no, deja la camiseta en la cama. 

***

Erica les lanza una mirada mitad reprobación mitad comprensión, pero les da un beso a ambos en la mejilla de despedida, y por supuesto otro a Scott, que o bien no alberga sospecha alguna sobre por qué Derek y Stiles han tardado tanto en abrir la puerta (y además lo han hecho con un nivel de desaliño importante) o probablemente tiene cuestiones más importantes de las que preocuparse. 

‒Ya sé de qué color quiero mi habitación ‒exclama entusiasmado mientras zarandea sus cuadernos de música‒. Rojo granate. Con corcheas. 

‒¿Con corcheas?

‒Corcheas negras ‒puntualiza el niño y abre su cuaderno para enseñarles un segmento de la partitura marcado con un circulo rojo‒. Estas cocheas. 

Stiles y Derek se miran con expresión idéntica, esa que dice corcheas cómo que _corcheas_ , mientras su hijo aguarda expectante el veredicto. Scott se ha llevado ya varios disgustos en lo que a la decoración de la casa respecta, porque Derek no había querido comprar la bañera con forma de pez, Stiles se había negado a poner persianas automáticas, y los dos habían estado de acuerdo en que pintar el salón de amarillo fosforito no era la mejor idea. Para compensar, habían pactado dejar que Scott se decorara su habitación como quisiera, aunque eso significara tener que entrar con gafas de sol. Scott se lo había tomado muy en serio, pensándoselo toda una semana antes de decidirse, llamando incluso a Scott Uno varias veces para consultarle, porque cuando ni Derek ni Stiles pueden resolverle dudas existenciales, siempre acude a su Tocayo favorito.

‒¿Lo de las corcheas lo has hablado con tu tío? ‒pregunta Stiles en tono casual. 

‒¡Claro! ¡Le ha parecido _a-lu-ci-nan-te_!

‒Sí, ¿eh? Pues nos va ayudar él a ponerlas ‒murmura Stiles entre dientes.

‒¿Qué? ‒pregunta Scott, confuso, porque de momento tiene un oído normal y corriente y por eso no hace falta que bajes la voz, Stiles, y además tampoco hay tanto eco. 

‒Nada, que perfecto. Rojo granate con corcheas, se te quedará un cuarto súper chulo. 

Scott suelta un grito extasiado y les da un abrazo rápido ambos antes de salir disparado a su habitación, que de momento tiene paredes blancas y poco musicales. 

‒El piano se queda en salón, ¿eh? ‒le recuerda Derek, por si a caso se le ocurriera volver a preguntar. 

‒¡Sí, sí! –responde el niño, y se salta el décimo escalón, porque Stiles es bueno transmitiendo tradiciones. 

‒¿De dónde sacamos corcheas? ‒pregunta Derek inmediatamente.

‒¿Las puedo dibujar yo? ‒sugiere Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. 

‒Eres bueno dibujando bichos, Stiles, pero todos hemos visto tu idea de una línea recta ‒Stiles le golpea sin fuerza el hombro y Derek le caza con un movimiento rápido, le mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de la parte trasera del pantalón. 

‒Pues, no sé. Ya nos apañaremos. Google, eBay, Lydia, en algún lugar estará la respuesta ‒Derek suspira, cansado y con exasperación contenida, pero un instante después le besa, pendiente de posibles torbellinos de ocho años que puedan bajar de un momento a otro la escalera, pero con calma, con fuerza.

No siempre estas cuestiones terminan así, porque el polvo, la pintura y las tablas que todavía quedan por atornillar a veces inspiran palabras poco cariñosas. Allison, como buena amiga que es, se lo advirtió en su día, Stiles, ni lo de Gerard, ni lo de los alfas, ni el ejército de cazadores búlgaros. La verdadera prueba de amor entre Scott y yo fue aguantar juntos durante las obras del baño. Stiles en aquel momento había pensado que Allison era una exagerada. Cuando terminaron de poner los azulejos del baño, Derek y él estuvieron un día entero hablándose con monosílabos, y Stiles tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. 

‒¿PUEDO PRACTICAR UN POCO ANTES DE CENAR?

‒Vale, pero no tardaremos ‒responde Derek‒. Ponte el pijama primero, ¿eh? Y cámbiate los calcetines. 

‒VAAAAALE ‒canturrea Scott desde arriba. 

Stiles y Derek van a la cocina (junto con los dos baños, el único lugar de la casa ya hecho y derecho) y empiezan a barajar posibilidades para la cena. 

‒¿Puré de verduras? ¿Con algo de pescado al horno?

‒Sí, vale. También… tenemos yogurt ese raro que trajo Isaac de San Francisco. Podemos mezclarlo con cereales para postre. 

‒Bien, solucionado. 

Y ambos se quedan mirándose con pereza. Derek todavía tiene el pelo hecho un desastre y los pantalones mal ajustados en las caderas. Stiles le engancha un dedo en una de las tiras para el cinturón y le atrae hacia a sí mismo. 

‒O ‒empieza, susurrando, aunque Derek ponga los ojos en blanco‒ podríamos preparar algo rápido y enviar a Scott a dormir pronto. 

Derek murmura algo así como mhmmmm apreciativo y arrincona a Stiles contra la nevera que aún tiene la etiqueta de la garantía por despegar. No hacen nada, porque si Scott está rondando no hacen _nada_ , pero Stiles suspira complacido y rodea la cintura de Derek con las manos, le sujeta bien contra él. 

Entonces, desde el salón se filtra un tentativo Para Elisa que empieza lento y seguro hasta el primer tropiezo, y entonces se atrabanca cada dos o tres teclas, con la mala racha bien cogida y bastante hilarante a los oídos. Un suspiro trágico acompaña la interrupción definitiva, y tras unos instantes de reflexión, la marcha vuelve a reanudarse. 

Stiles y Derek se sonríen, se sonríen muy diferente, y se separan. 

‒Preparo yo el pescado ‒dice Derek y Stiles asiente. 

‒Acuérdate de quitarle las espinas ‒comenta, mientras saca patatas y zanahorias del cajón de las verduras.

Los intentos de Scott de hacerle sombra a Beethoven les acompañan durante todo el proceso. Fue idea de Erica, que dijo que vistos los padres que le habían tocado, el niño tenía que aprender la paciencia de otra manera. Stiles considera que si hay algo que han aprendido Derek y él en estos años es a tener paciencia (se están restaurando una casa con sus propias manos, no es por nada) pero lo de la música les había parecido buena idea. 

‒El piano de Laura ‒dijo Derek‒. Sigue allí, en su cuarto. 

Habían empezado por apañar eso. Todo lo demás había venido rodado. 

Y Scott tiene más paciencia que Derek y Stiles juntos, a decir verdad. Stiles ya tiene las verduras cocidas y Derek el pescado desmenuzado, y a su hijo no se le rinde el ánimo con unas partituras que su profesor había tildado como demasiado difíciles para su edad. Scott tiene más paciencia que ellos, y toda su cabezonería junta.

‒Dale, Scott ‒le anima Stiles desde la cocina. 

El niño ríe y sigue tocando. 

**Author's Note:**

> Qué queréis que os diga, en esta época de polvores y Love Actually, una se pone tontorrona :D
> 
> Comentarios y críticas, always appreciated! <3
> 
>  **Edit** : (A quién le interese saber *mi* versión de Scott Dos. Si preferís elaborar una personal, no leáis esto :P) Como sabéis, tengo el canon mental de que Stiles se convertirá en Súper Biólogo à la Newt Scamander. Otra cosa de mi canon mental ideal es que la manada actual se mantendrá, pero con el tiempo -bastante tiempo- Derek dejará de ser el alfa y el turno le pasará a Scott Uno (esto me lo saco yo del capítulo ese en que Derek explica que de beta se puede pasar a alfa, pero también al revés). Cuando eso pase, Stiles y Derek se irán en un súper epic journey hacia tierras salvajes a descubrir y clasificar bichos y follar en playas desiertas, y en una de esas se toparán con la madre de Scott Dos, una joven omega con muy mala suerte en la vida que no quiere para nada criar al hijo que está a punto de parir. No es que lo decidan pimpam, pero tampoco os voy a escribir otro fic yo aquí en las notas, pero el caso es que se quedan con ella hasta que el niño nace y lo adoptan y se lo traen a casa :D Ya que estamos, el niño es de origen esquimal, y súper majo.


End file.
